


Ain't Nice

by saccharineflower (orphan_account)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Plot twist?, Smut, it got darker than I thought, pls bear in mind that this fic might make some of readers uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/saccharineflower
Summary: Jongin definitely has a type.





	Ain't Nice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what did I do oh my god I'm so sorry in advanced. Also, unbeta-ed. So double apology, I guess??..

 

 

Jongin bites his lower lip, ignoring the droplets of sweats on his forehead as he watches the body underneath him wriths in pleasure. His eyes wander to the porcelain like chest that got blotches of red marks now. The slick nipples that he abused just now. The sight of narrow hips. The redish marks he left on the narrow pelvis from the tight grip of his hands.

 

He thrusts harder, feeling himself getting intoxicated from the whimper he hears.

 

He loves this. He loves the way Kyungsoo grips the pillow beneath his head. He loves the look of Kyungsoo's swollen lips spilling his name in gibberish. The look in Kyungsoo's eyes, matching the pinkish shade of his cheeks that gets darker whenever his hips gives a particular hard and torrid thrust.

 

Kyungsoo huffs, palms wandering on the plane on a blanket of the bed, seeking for something to hold onto.

 

Jongin takes those thin forearms in his palms, pinning them beside Kyungsoo's head and pistols his hips faster and harder, feeling Kyungsoo's walls tightening around his cock.

 

"Ah, please," Kyungsoo begs, his eyes misty and wet, lips thicker and red. "Please."

 

Jongin leans down, capturing those swollen and firm lips between his, nipping and smiles at the moan Kyungsoo let out when he opts to rotate his hips instead of thrusting; warm breath from Jongin's mouth ghosting over Kyungsoo's lips.

 

"Please, what?" He asks airily, thrusting again and watches in fascination as Kyungsoo arches his spine, his ribs not showing and Jongin loves how Kyungsoo's body was made for him to devour like this.

 

"Ah, ah, please," the smaller pleads, his voice sounding muffled even without something to muffle his mouth. And Jongin loves how he can make this man a mess.

 

He proceeds on his harsh movements, hissing when Kyungsoo tightens again around him, the view of Kyungsoo's dark and soft hair bobbing because of how harsh his hips are, and feels his abdomen tighten at the sight of some of Kyungsoo's fringe sticking on his forehead from too much sweats and tears.

 

"I want you to come."

 

Kyungsoo only answers with a whimper, and Jongin didn't need anymore answer as he drives deeper onto the heat.

 

He cranes his neck upwards, closes his eyes and lips agape; listening to the scream and moans underneath him.

 

He needs this night to end with him and Kyungsoo spent. He needs to savour this because a week is what he needs to wait before getting a taste of this addictive rendezvous again.

 

The warm and frenzy night ended with Jongin's face burried on a pillow, not aware of his companion maneuvering, disappearing without a word nor glance.

 

 

 

 

 

"Babe."

 

Jongin tilts his head aside, eyes asking and smiles when Jennie pouts and leans her head on his shoulder.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Do you think you can fetch me tomorrow after my class?"

 

Jongin smiles at the tone, tilting his head for his lips to meet the girl's forehead.

 

"Mm 'kay." He replies with a smile.

 

The girl smiles back, albeit more cheekily and all gummy that Jongin, though he doesn't want to admit, makes him feel a bit giddy inside.

 

Jennie then focuses her eyes on her phone, humming and Jongin sighs in content; feeling her thick and smooth hair strands touching thr skin of his neck.

 

It's after some minutes that the warning bell rings, people around them talking louder now and some groaning for another long hours of lecture. Jongin's picking up his bag when he feels a soft tug on his nape, and got greeted by warm lips on his left cheek.

 

"See you later." Jennie says with a sigh and Jongin smiles, patting her right cheek before she scurries away.

 

Jongin watches with a small smile, taking note of her thin waist and short skirts. He prefers her wearing jeans. But he still likes her, anyways.

 

Something collides to his back harshly and he looks back with a glare. Only to sigh in defeat when he saw who it is.

 

"So," Sehun starts and Jongin doesn't like that smile in his friend's lips. "Heard that you tried to impregnate some ass last Saturday night."

 

Jongin turns to Sehun and gives the other a warning glare.

 

"You can say that louder. Thanks." He says with a roll of his eyes.

 

"Not some ass," another voice joins and Jongin doesn't need to look back to know who it is. "But the same ass he's been feasting for the past weeks."

 

"Damn.." Sehun mutters and Chanyeol almost guffaw but immediately shut his mouth when Jongin just proceeds to glare at them, then shakes his head.

 

"I bet he tastes devine." Chanyeol muses and furrows his brows when Jongin decided to just walk pass them.

 

"It doesn't." Is Jongin's answer.

 

"But you keep coming back." Is what Sehun's retort.

 

"If he ain't that good, you won't cheat with your girl." Chanyeol says like a matter of fact.

 

And Jongin hates that. He hates, loaths, abhor that word. He's well aware. But that doesn't mean he embraces that title.

 

"Can you both just please stop?" He says tiredly, though not feeling tired at all. He just want to mask his irritation and just want to adjourn this talk.

 

"Okay. But one question?"

 

Jongin turns around and sees Sehun holding up a index finger while Chanyeol stands tall behind the other, watching.

 

"What?" Jongin asks, insouciantly.

 

"You coming next Saturday night?"

 

Jongin knows he shouldn't. He should say no. But what he should do can't win over what he wants. What he needs.

 

"Sure." He replies, insouciantly.

 

 

 

 

 

The club is packed tonight, just like always, like how Saturday night should be. Jongin winces when Sehun thrusts a red cup on his chest, frowning at how come a club uses red cups.

 

He wanders his eyes and only catches sight of Chanyeol trying to touch Baekhyun's thigh while the latter tries to pry the large hands, and Sehun dancing at the middle of the floor with some girls and guys laughing with him.

 

When he sees nothing to distract himself, he pulls out his phone and tighten his lips at message he saw from Jennie.

 

'Go to club and do whatever u want. Sorry again' is what the message says. It's not like Jongin worries. He's not that into deep anyway.

 

He's been dating Jennie for a month. Have known the girl for two months now after she transfer from Australia. Others have told him how fast it is, but Jongin doesn't care because Jennie agrees, too. That's what matters.

 

Though he doesn't know if he can call it dating. Like serious dating. Casual dating, maybe. And maybe, that's why he feels okay fucking some other guy behind her back. Though he kinds of feel like a dick because as much as Jennie notices the hickeys on his neck is just how she sticks to one. Jongin never heard things from others about her being with other guys when she goes to club with her friends.

 

And it's kind of weird whenever Jennie laughs at those stories of Jongin getting caught by others flirting with some guy at the club. She never get mad. But she would ask Jongin if she's prettier.

 

And of course Jongin would tell that Jennie is prettier. And he always find it more weird whenever she smiles at that, not minding that his potential boyfriend is flirting with somebody that isn't her.

 

And maybe, that's what keep Jongin to meet the person he met few weeks ago.

 

Jongin cranes his neck and tries to get a glimpse of his friends but no avail of doing so, when a palm slides on his chest and he looks down, only to be meet by a cheeky smile and shiny eyes.

 

"Hello, there." Kyungsoo greets. He obviously had few drinks. A one or two, just by look of those rose tint on his cheeks. Or maybe, those are natural.

 

Jongin smiles and stands up, ushering Kyungsoo to sit on the tall chair where he was sitting before, and maneuvers himself between Kyungsoo's flush thighs. Jongin makes sure to hold the meat tight, smiling at the feeling of denim shorts he doesn't bother looking down to know what colour, and at the off shoulder croptop that Kyungsoo's sporting.

 

The smaller's never one to crossdress. Prefers to wear tight ripped jeans and shirts, just like the previous meetings on Saturday nights, but sometimes he show off. And this is the third time that Kyungsoo wear something like this. Jongin wants to think that it's for him.

 

Kyungsoo puts his forearms on each side of Jongin's broad shoulder, smiling when Jongin leans his head up to ghost his lips over those exposed collarbones.

 

"Your girlfriend ditched you again for another club?"

 

"She's not my girlfriend." Jongin says, words muffled from kissing exposed skin on Kyungsoo's chest.

 

"I don't think that's true." Kyungsoo says, little giggles leaving his mouth when Jongin's teeth scrapes a little on the side of his neck, where Kyungsoo feels ticklish the most.

 

"Hm." Is Jongin's only answer.

 

Jongin then feels Kyungsoo moving so he detaches his body away for a bit, frowning when Kyungsoo gets on his feet and takes Jongin's left wrist with his hand.

 

He let himself got dragged, smiling sheepishly at some who whistles and snickers at them, laughing a bit when he sees Sehun glaring at them with a pocket of condom between his teeth.

 

Kyungsoo closes the comfort room's door, locked it and leads Jongin behind him. Jongin falls behind Kyungsoo, and smiles as he slowly wraps his arms around Kyungsoo's waist. He sways their body a bit and Kyungsoo giggles at the nips and pecks on his exposed shoulder.

 

When Kyungsoo's eyes turn to look at thr large mirror in front of them. The cheeky smile slowly fading and got replaced by darker ones, hence still tilting his head to make Jongin get a proper access to make out with the side of his neck.

 

Kyungsoo watches with dark eyes. He watches as those thick lips of Jongin's turn to kiss a line from his shoulder blade to the back of his ear, those lips kissing soft earlobes and turning to kiss chubby cheeks. Jongin noses the side of the face and smiles. But Kyungsoo remains unmoving, watching as Jongin explores the skin.

 

Jongin proceeds to kiss, nose and nips. Not minding that Kyungsoo has stop flirting back and opts to watch the reflection of them, of how Jongin slowly devours him. Not minding that Kyungsoo's eyes are focused on them, not even noticing how Kyungsoo stares at the reflection of his own face.

 

Jongin grips the waist tighter. And sees that thr short denim is black that elaborates Kyungsoo's milky skin.

 

He's about to kiss those lips from behind, because they haven't kiss tonight, but stops when Kyungsoo pulls at his hand and pushes him on a cubicle's wall, planting his chest flat on Jongin's broad one.

 

Kyungsoo stares up at him, smile on his lips that Jongin makes feel goosebumps and to submit onto his knees to worship this beautiful face in front of him.

 

"Do you want to fuck me here?" Kyungsoo whispers and Jongin hisses at the feeling of something rubbing at the tent in his pants. He looks down and sees Kyungsoo's right knee on his clothed dick. And thinks how good it must feel to fuck those flushed thighs.

 

"You want to see yourself in the mirror getting raw from behind?" He retorts with a smug and smirk on his tone, face leaning down to capture those lips.

 

Kyungsoo leans back after a while. Smile still on his face as he grabs one of Jongin's hand to put it on his stomach. And tugs the hand lower.

 

Jongin smirks, but immediately fades when he feels a small, hard and cold thing just above Kyungsoo's bellybutton.

 

And curses when he looks down to see a piercing there that he never seen before, even after countless times of fucking Kyungsoo.

 

He wanders if it's okay to kneel down in front of someone for having such sight, but it's not him who kneels down.

 

Kyungsoo still has that glint in his eyes, now biting his lower lip between small row of teeth, lowering his body to face level his head to Jongin's torso.

 

"Don't. Your knees.." Jongin says, concerned over exposed and unprotected knees.

 

"Don't worry." Kyungsoo says, dropping onto his knees and fingers reaching towards that metal zipper on Jongin's jeans. The smaller's smiling up on him, lips rich in translucent cherry chapstickm. "I like it when you bruise me."

 

And Jongin imagines, envisages Kyungsoo's knees getting those bruises just to suck him off. And it gives him a odd feeling of pride.

 

So he smirks and go lax his body. He looks down to Kyungsoo, who looks like he's just waiting for confirmation. A permission.

 

"Go ahead," Jongin whispers and smiles at the way Kyungsoo's eyelashes flutters. He touches Kyungsoo's bob of a hair, feeling those smooth strands between the spaces of his fingers, suddenly having the urge to grip and pull.

 

So he does.

 

And smirks at the groan Kyungsoo lets out, lashes fluttering again, eyes getting wet and shiny. "Do whatever you want."

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin yawns, face contorting as the heat of the 9am morning hits him. The garden is not that crowded, but he knows that just by Sehun's and Chanyeol's presence, his Monday won't be that silent.

 

"Where's Jen?" Sehun asks and flops down next to Jongin on the stone bench. The latter sends his friend a frown. Simply because he, and none of his friends, call Jennie with her nickname.

 

Jongin's lips pull into a frown, though, too. Jennie hasn't send her a message since Sunday morning. This kind of gives a worry to him.

 

"Do you think she knows?" Jongin blurts out. Sehun sends him a look while dissecting his burger wrapper.

 

"How could she?" Sehun asked back.

 

Jongin shakes his head. Surely, Jennie's just busy. Not that Jongin's a clingy guy. But he doesn't want to see her mad, and doesn't want her to get mad at him. He think they're not that far into casual dating for that to happen.

 

He's about to answer when he hears a high pitched voice calling his name merrily. And a bit shocked to see Jennie with her friend Rosé and Chanyeol, but recovers and gives a small smile. The tall man's clearly avoiding Rosé and vice versa, because the girl's not even trying to hide the distaste on her face. It makes Jongin frown again.

 

Jennie sits beside him, puts her pink bag on the stone table before turning to him and gives him a peck on the lips. It took him aback for a second, but still smiles.

 

It's Sehun who breaks the ice at the far front of their vision.

 

"What happened?" Sehun asks lazily, gesturing his straw between Rosé and Chanyeol back and fort. It's Rosé who speaks first.

 

"You don't know?" She asks in mixture of confusion and sarcasm. And her not arching any brows makes it more scary to talk to her, Jongin thinks. But not Sehun.

 

"Should I?" Sehun replies.

 

"It's about Saturday night." Jennie answers, and Jongin stiffens; hoping that the girl doesn't notice because Jennie's hugging his right arm.

 

"What about Saturday night?" He asks. Jongin ignores the look that Chanyeol sends him.

 

"Ah, I get it now." Sehun says after seconds of frowning. "Baekhyun."

 

The air shifts, then. The atmosphere turns warmer all of a sudden. Baekhyun is a sensitive topic to talk about. Sehun himself knows that. But sometimes, you just have the urge to talk about things or people you should just put behind your mind.

 

No one talks after that, but thanks to Jennie for whining about wanting frozen yogurt that makes the table talk about it being on perfect timing so they go to the nearest dairy shop.

 

Jennie's got her frozen yogurt. Rosé is still avoiding Chanyeol, who's walking now with Sehun. Jongin sighs, knowing he has to send the girls to their respective class without those two.

 

Rosé walks in front of them while Jennie's still holding onto his biceps, talking about her Saturday night with her mom. And Jongin is glad that he doesn't really spend saturdays with Jennie. Not yet. But he thinks he needs air and have a day without her whines and over the top adhesion.

 

They stop just near the girls' class and Rosé bid them goodbye though this us Jennie's class, too. The woman just want to give them a private space.

 

"Jongin?"

 

Jongin hums, eyes imploring onto Jennie's face. She curled her lashes, Jongin notices.

 

"You won't do to me what Chanyeol did to Rosé, right?"

 

A lump suddenly clogs onto his throat, and he's glad he ain't drinking anything now. Because he might ruin Jennie's make up by now.

 

"Why would you think that way?" He asks, opting for safe words. No denying nor comfirming.

 

"I'm not thinking that way," Jennies says, stirring the spoon on her half empty cup of frozen yogurt, and throws the thing on a nearby trashcan. Jongin stares at the single droplet of melted yogurt before returning his attention to Jennie. "I'm just saying."

 

Jongin nods, looking down. Why does he have to deal with talk like this? At ten in the morning?

 

"I know we're not serious or anything," Jennie restarts, eyes not leaving Jongin's face. "I know what he have is just experiment or whatever but yeah. I hope you won't cheat on me. This," Jennie gestures a hand between them, "is not serious, yeah. But we're still trying, right? So just.. out of respect, I think."

 

Jongin nods again, not knowing what to reply; but atleast he's staring right onto Jennie's dark irises while the other's talking.

 

"I don't want you to experiment with others." Jennie whispers, only for Jongin to hear. The words send shiver through Jongin's spine. "Go flirt as long as I own you at the end of the day."

 

And Jongin knows he should say 'no individual is another individual's property' but he knows better not to start a mess with clingy and possessive people.

 

He smiles, and shakes his head a bit with a chuckle.

 

"I'm not like Chanyeol." He assures.

 

Because maybe, he's much worse.

 

 

 

 

 

"Don't you think she's starting to sound like a possessive girlfriend?" Jongin asks one Sunday afternoon inside Chanyeol's room. Sehun hums while Chanyeol continues to smile and types to his phone.

 

He heaves a sigh, not really expecting a proper answer. Sehun's busy printing some photos that Junmyeon needs and Chanyeol's busy texting Baekhyun, despite the quarrel that happened between him and Rosé.

 

Jongin thinks about that, too. Rosé has every rights to get mad. She's dating Chanyeol for over 5 months now. Jongin thinks Jennie doesn't have to act the same. That doesn't how casual dating works, right?

 

Jongin doesn't have to tie with and settle for Jennie, but just like her words, out of respect. But Jongin  doesn't know how is he going to deal with Jennie calling him her own like a thing. Or person. Whatever.

 

Not that Jongin follows, anyways. And last night with Kyungsoo was fun. No sex, just kissing and laughing and stories how Kyungsoo's week went and vice versa.

 

Jongin sometimes forget that he met Kyungsoo just weeks ago because of how close they are with each other.

 

"I don't even know why you're dating her," Sehun then replies and puts a potato chip in his mouth. He proceeds with his words while munching on his snack. "You met Kyungsoo like, days earlier and I wonder sometimes why your dick have to date Jennie when you can just.. I don't know. Hit it with Kyungsoo or something."

 

Jongin, in all honesty, have thought of it. He didn't know what's in his mind when he flirted back with Jennie. All he knows is he likes her. Enough to go out on hang outs with her, without their other friends, just the two of them.

 

And even if they established that they're just doing it like casual, Jongin sometimes think if he should atleast consider Jennie at every decision he makes when it comes with flirting with others. Especially, Kyungsoo.

 

He knows they agreed they can flirt with others, but Jennie's making is hard because just like what Jongin heard, there were no talks and hearsay about Jennie flirting with others behind his back. And the words back then, about him being Jennie's property or something, freaks him out if he's being honest.

 

And he have some thoughts in mind, something he knows should've done weeks ago.

 

He voices it out, enough to make his friends halt with whatever they were doing, and stares at Jongin like he spoke some homily.

 

"I think I should tell Jennie that we should stop. Whatever we're doing." Jongin says.

 

Chanyeol groans. And Jongin sends him a frown.

 

"You're not even dating her but why does it sounds so complicated, man?" Chanyeol grumbles. Sehun agrees.

 

"It sounds complicated because Jongin here doesn't want to hurt Jennie's ego."

 

And that, too. He knows they're not inlove. But Jennie must have some feelings, for her to declare Jongin being hers. And her demand for Jongin to not cheat.

 

Jongin didn't spend more time with Sehun and Chanyeol, excusing himself by saying that he's going to fetch Jennie from her cheer dance practice.

 

He didn't take the usual bus, opted to walk for mind clearing. He thinks it's time to talk to her anyways.

 

He enters the campus, the security not even minding to check his I.D. Jongin's pretty well known anyway. Or the guard just doesn't care. He proceeds to the soccer field, and immediately sees Jennie from afar.

 

She's dressed in sleeveless jersey uniform, and jersey skirt. Her socks is knee high, hair in high ponytail and her lips in natural pink. Jongin is not blind. He has reasons why he agreed to date Jennie. She's pretty. She's Jongin's typical type.

 

But then again, what they have is complicated enough. And Jongin doesn't really like the idea of serious relationship. Or someone owning him. Call him vain. Or whatever names. But he knows how to deal with it, knowing his own personality and attitude.

 

He just hopes Jennie would agree.

 

The girl sees him before Jongin can even make a move to get noticed, and smiles when Jennie hurries to greet him with a jump of an embrace; Jongin almost tumbling backward but thanks to Jennie's almost non existing weight.

 

"You came to fetch me," Jennie says with a grin, bumping her nose to Jongin's and dips down for a kiss.

 

Jongin closes his eyes, lips nimbling on those thick but steepier ones; his arms curling on her tiny waist and smiles onto the kiss. He admits, he enjoys this.

 

The girl then leans back, and Jongin just then hears the girls meters away teasing them. Jennie pays them no mind, obviously enjoying the attention. She then tugs him on the locker room, Jongin leaning on a wall of lockers as Jennie makes her way towards her things.

 

"Hey, Jen." Jongin calls out.

 

Jennie looks at him while she's taking out a nike tshirt out of her bag. "Yeah?" She asks.

 

"I want to talk about something."

 

He proceeds to look when Jennie turns her back to him, shedding her uniform, her pink bra in view.

 

"About what?" She asks again, putting the Nike shirt over her head and proceeds to wear the shirt.

 

"I think we need to stop this." Jongin says. Like he didn't, never, even think about it for too long. Jennie halts for a bit, move turns slower as she looks up to Jongin from where she's picking her jeans on her bag.

 

Jennie puts the jeans on her legs, pulling the waistlips with her fingers to her waist making the jersey skirt pulling under her breast. She then shed the skirt off of her waist down to her legs after succefully putting her jeans on.

 

"Stop what." She asks, almost nonchalantly. Like she didn't upset Jongin about her words days ago. Maybe, she just doesn't know that she'd upset Jongin.

 

"This." Jongin says.

 

Jennie's still busy doing her things. She pulls the tie of her hair, her strands falling gracefully, and Jongin can't help but to appreciate.

 

She then saunters towards the mirror, Jongin visible on on her sight despite backfacing him. She combs her hair with her fingers, four hair clips between her lips. She takes one and put it on her hair. And again, 'til four of them holds her strands in place.

 

She faces Jongin, and seems ready to talk now. This look, she looks different from earlier. She looks more girlfriend material now. Too bad, Jongin doesn't want a girlfriend no matter how attractive and pretty Jennie looks now in front of him.

 

"I don't want to be anyone else's." Is what Jongin said. And to be honest, it should be enough of an explanation. But then Jennie raises an eyebrow as she sits down on a bench to untie her rubber shoes.

 

Jongin rubs a palm on his face. He had said it. But she's obviously bitching so she can pass on it. So that Jongin and her won't talk about it seriously.

 

Jennie has taken her knee high socks off, and wears the converse shoes without socks. It makes Jongin a bit freaked out. Simply because Jennie took that hobby from him. If that doesn't scream flight-to-more-than-casual-dating then Jongin doesn't know anymore.

 

She finally rises from her seat, takes her bag and saunter towards in front of Jongin.

 

"Are you scared of me stopping you fucking around?" She asks like asking for an ice cream. And Jongin, right then and there, is sure that Jennie has found out about his rendezvous with Kyungsoo.

 

"Don't worry," Jennie says, lips pulling into a smile, and Jongin thinks it reminds of Kyungsoo's sometimes. Even the gummy smile. And maybe he's just hallucinating. He likes them both, anyways. He has a type. "I won't stop you. You can enjoy with no limits."

 

Jongin gulps as Jennie leans forward, her clothed breast touching Jongin's chest.

 

"As long as you're mine." She says with finality. But she speaks again. "Maybe, it's the pride of me dating a Kim Jongin. It's the vainness in me that keeps me thinking for wanting you for myself."

 

She raises her right hand, runs her fingers over Jongin's clothed chest to his torso.

 

"We don't need to end this," she purrs. "You can do whatever you want. Bed whoever you want. As long as they know you're mine."

 

Jongin stares into the dept of Jennie's dark pupils, feeling a shiver running through his spine. He doesn't know what happened. But Jennie has always been pretty in his eyes. She's always convincing, getting anything she wants when she shoots you those looks.

 

So Jongin nods, and Jennie smiles after that. She hooks a slender arm over Jongin's ripped one, and tells him to go and send her home now.

 

 

 

 

"I don't like it when you thinks about her while you're with me."

 

Jongin turns his head to the side after staring at the city view for quite a while now, and looks at Kyungsoo. He's clad in Jongin's white button down. He looks soft. Cuddly. The hickeys on his neck and collarbones say otherwise.

 

Jongin scoots closer to Kyungsoo's side, nosing on the lobe to the side of Kyungsoo's neck, sniffing the milky skin. He feels a bit of pride swelling inside him when he noticed a tinge of his perfume on the other's skin.

 

"I'm not thinking about her." He assures the other. Jongin feels a soft touch on his left shoulder, Kyungsoo's right palm taking a hold onto his broad shoulder.

 

"I don't think so.." Kyungsoo whispers and cranes his neck a bit. Jongin noses down onto the neck, always feeling amazed at Kyungsoo's missing adam apple.

 

"You're always on my mind," Jongin admits. "Why do we have to meet on Saturday nights only?" And he hates the sound of frustration dripping from his words.

 

But looks like Kyungsoo takes it warmly, his eyes turning crescent, scooting closer to Jongin to steal a kiss or two. Jongin leans in, wanting another taste. He always love this. Being inside Kyungsoo's hotel room. Kissing him after some drinks. Sometimes, they kiss with no alcohol involved. That Jongin hates, kind of.

 

Because with no alcohol, it's raw. Bolder in a sober way. And he hates it that he thinks he likes Kyungsoo's lips far way better than Jennie's, and he's sober. No alcohol to ruin his preferences and all.

 

It's kind of scary. And exciting. Intoxicating. Arousing. And he hates to admit it, but he feels like submitting to Kyungsoo. Even if he's the one sticking his dick inside Kyungsoo's hole, that won't change a fact that Jongin wants to be under Kyungsoo's spell all the time.

 

Just like now, how he's kissing Kyungsoo's lips at phase that Kyungsoo likes. And strokes his tongue whenever he feels Kyungsoo's tongue rests on his lower lip, testing and waiting for Jongin's bite.

 

Kyungsoo leans back, his bare face an inch far from Jongin's, and yet the latter still feel like there's miles gap between them. Kyungsoo's looking up on him. And Jongin suddenly feels sick, all of a sudden.

 

Maybe, not sick. He could never get sick for staring at Kyungsoo's flawless face. But it just hits him how Kyungsoo's chubby cheeks almost looks like Jennie's. They don't have the same lips. But their smiles are almost alike. All gummy and thick lips.

 

It freaks him out. Damn, he really has a type.

 

"Do you want to stay the night?" Kungsoo purrs at him. And Jongin, giddily agrees. He fucking wants to sleep beside Kyungsoo.

 

"Okay. Brushes first, though."

 

Jongin chuckles as Kyungsoo stands up and offers a hand that he takes. The smaller pulls him up and leads him to the bathroom. They brush their teeth and mouth together, side by side.

 

And Jongin thinks it's a scene from flight-to-more-than-fuck-buddies movies and yet, for once, he's not scared.

 

He feels happy.

 

When they're done, he stands close to Kyungsoo from the back. Jongin's arms curling on Kyungsoo's waist.

 

Kyungsoo leans back, and Jongin leans his head down to rest his face on Kyungsoo's shoulder. Kyungsoo's still staring at the mirror, an arm raised to touch Jongin's hair.

 

"I hate mirrors."

 

Jongin looks up and his eyes bore to the mirror in front of them. He sees Kyungsoo staring to their reflection. Or more to his own face. Jongin watches as the smaller continues to look at his reflection with no tinge of smile. No expressions at all.

 

He doesn't know what's there to be insecure about. Kyungsoo's perfect as he is. And judging from what he sees every time they meet at the club, Kyungsoo saunters like he knows what's he doing. He walks like he knows he's good. His gait and stance scream confidence that no one can be compared to.

 

So he voices out his thought.

 

"Why?" Jongin asks.

 

"I hate what I see." Is the unswer he didn't expect.

 

Jongin stares, and waits until Kyungsoo looks at him through the mirror. He waits until Kyungsoo's eyes fall onto him. And he speaks.

 

"You're pretty." He whispers, making sure that Kyungsoo heard him right. He stares at those eyes staring right back at him.

 

Kyungsoo speaks after a moment.

 

"Say it to me," he says, he whispers. "Say it to my face. Not to my reflection."

 

And so Jongin does. Because he always play on Kyungsoo's palm.

 

He turns Kyungsoo to face him, their side view reflecting on the mirror. He cups those chubby cheeks, those eyelashes he always want to count. Those lips he always craves for. Those eyes, those doe and imploring eyes that makes him want to swim deeper than any deepest dark shade of thirst.

 

"You're pretty.." Jongin whispers.

 

Kyungsoo blinks slowly. Lashes fluttering. He's so fucking pretty, Jongin thinks.

 

"You're pretty." He repeats.

 

The other stares up at him. And Jongin thought that Kyungsoo would just leave it like that. He expected for Kyungsoo to shrug off those words just like he always does. But then, Kyungsoo speaks.

 

"Are you mine, Jongin?"

 

The words were said softly, like Kyungsoo's almost afraid to ask it. The look in his eyes doesn't help, too. Kyungsoo has this look. The look that would make you submit in a second. And Jongin notes the grip on the side of the shirt he's wearing.

 

"Yes," Jongin replies. And the sliver of hope in Kyungsoo's face fades like a smoke. But then got replaced by a blinding smile.

 

"Of course, I'm yours." Jongin reassures again, brain whirling with too much unexplainable attraction towards the person in his hold.

 

Kyungsoo smiles, all gummy and sweet, and hugs onto him.

 

Jongin smiles and hugs the smaller, too. And hopes that he atleast made Kyungsoo happy.

 

Jongin doesn't know how happy he made Kyungsoo, who leans his head on Jongin's chest. His eyes ending up staring at the mirror. In his reflection. And smirks triumphantly.

 

 

 

 

 

It's Friday night. And Jennie hasn't talk to him for days. The messages were left to read. No seen, she didn't even try to read any of the messages.

 

It worries Jongin a bit, honestly. They were okay last week. But Sunday came and Jennie has stopped talking to him. His paranoid mind says that maybe because Saturday night before, he was with Kyungsoo and Jennie has pick up on it.

 

But then again if that's the case then Jennie would've talk to him about it. Or not. Because she made it clear that she doesn't really care about his stunts.

 

But still. Jennie ignoring him leave him being paranoid over things.

 

Someone pats him on the back, and he looks to his side to see Chanyeol maneuvering to sit beside him. Jongin almost forgot where he is because of his thoughts clouding his mind.

 

"The sound system is a dick," Chanyeol says, screaming over Jongin's ear, not caring if the celebrant hears his words. "It's supposed to be a fucking party, not a political campaign!"

 

Jongin barks a laugh.

 

"How was Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol then asks, making Jongin frown a bit. Partly because of Jennie's disappearance these days, and because he's a possessive shit not wanting any guy talk about Kyungsoo like they know him.

 

"Fine." Is his answer and no elaborations.

 

"Ain't you lucky?" Chanyeol muses. "He always come to Seoul just to see your ass while he lives in Tokyo. Sounds like a sugar baby to me."

 

Jongin chuckles at that despite not seeing the humor behind those words, just to entertain his friend.

 

"Yeah," he answers. "It sucks, though."

 

Chanyeol hums and Jongin turns his gaze to his friend. He looks knowing, and Jongin feels a bit anxious at that.

 

"Sounds like a long distance relationship." Chanyeol says loudly and glances behind Jongin's back before returning to him. "And I think you have to tell someone about that, though."

 

Jongin frowns, and looks behind him to take a look who's Chanyeol looking at, and feels his breath hitching at the sight of Jennie walking towards him.

 

He doesn't know if it's because she looks good in her white button up that's underneat a denim tube. Or its the lack of smile on the usual cheerful face.

 

Jennie stops in front of him. Her hair is sleek and ponytailed low on her nape. Her lips are dry red and she looks gorgeous. And intimidating.

 

"Jen-"

 

"We need to talk." Jennie interupts whatever Jongin's about to say. And he's not a fan of public display of misunderstanding. So he nods and follows the girl who leads the way.

 

Jongin knows that it's a negative thing they're going to talk about. And Jongin assumes that because Jennie is not clinging to him like usual.

 

The girl stops on a balcony, all wooden floor and glass terrace. Jennie faces him.

 

"I thought we already talked." Is what Jennie said. Jongin furrowed his brows.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Are you still fucking that bitch?!"

 

Jongin's ears flare at those words. But he kept himself calm. Nothing will get resolved if he let remorse win over him.

 

"What are you talking about?! And why do you care?!" He snaps back.

 

Jennie has no rights to call Kyungsoo a bitch. She has no rights to claim Jongin as hers.

 

"Jongin, you're mine!"

 

The words were not simply said. Jennie said it out loud, loud enough for the whole balcony to hear. Good thing she chose a place with no guests other than them.

 

And Jongin's shocked to hear those words. It's not the first time that he heard it from the woman. But that doesn't mean he will let it pass and just going to tolerate this.

 

"I'm not yours." He says bravely.

 

He sees Jennie's eyes seething. Her lips tight and brows twitching from trying to keep it unbothered and straight.

 

"But you're someone else's?" She said those words with so much mirth. So much loath and hate seeping from every corner of those words.

 

Jongin just stare back. Mind blanking but still manages to think about one thing. How did Jennie find out about Kyungsoo? Didn't she knows about it already? But why does she react right now? Why just now?

 

Jennie stares back, chest heaving slightly. But Jongin knew better. From her brows not twitching now and her lips now in its plumpy nature; yet no smile in her pretty face. Jongin knows better.

 

Jennie turns around then, walking away with no words, the heels of her shoes clacking with every step, but Jongin feels like it sounds like thunder; full of wrath and madness.

 

 

 

 

Jennie enters her suit, tears welling up in her eyes. She told herself she won't cry. And she thought she won't.

 

But seeing Jongin not denying it, it hurts. She doesn't know if its because she has feelings for the other. But maybe, that too.

 

But most of all, why does she have to lose Jongin over someone not worth it?

 

She throws her silver hand bag on her bed, back of her palm brushing away the tears in his eyes. She enters the bathroom and closes the door with a bang.

 

And looks at the mirror with all her anger and agony. She stares in malice, envy, tries her best to show her madness.

 

But its too much. It's too heavy and hard inside her chest and she hates it, fucking hates it when the reflection on the mirror smirks at her.

 

And she lost it.

 

Jennie screams, shouts, all angry and vibrating as she throws the things her hand picks on the counter.

 

"Fuck you! Why do you have to steal all from me?! Why can't you just die?!" She throws the shampoo bottle on the mirror.

 

The mirror shakes from the impact but Jennie's not done yet.

 

"You should die! Fuck you! You think you won?!"

 

Jennie slaps, hits the mirror. The reflection still smiling at her. Mocking.

 

"You think you won?! Fuck you! Who you think you'll see in the mirror?! Me! Me!" Jennie screams while patting her own cheeks, tears of anger streaming down her face.

 

"When Jongin fucks you in mirror, it's me you'll see! Fuck you!" She still screams, and laughs at the thought. Her twin might think he won but no. Not at all.

 

But then, she sees the smile on the mirror.

 

Jennie takes off her shoe and throws it. The loud crash of the glass plane sounds like a angry thunder inside the bathroom, echoing along with Jennie's pants and whimpers of agony.

 

The reflection is still there. Smiling at him. Those large eyes. Thick lips. Deep black bob of hair.

 

Jennies sniffles, tiredness consuming her body. But her eyes still lingers on the mirror, staring right back at the cracked reflection.

 

"Fuck you, Kyungsoo.." she whispers. "Jongin's mine. He's mine."

 

Again, no answer was heard. But the reflection remains. Unbothered. Smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and subscriptions are all very appreciated! :)


End file.
